


Both

by crazycatt71



Series: Jack/Ianto/Owen [9]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 01:17:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Owen wants both Jack & Ianto</p>
            </blockquote>





	Both

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: i own nothing, I'm just having fun

Owen pace his autopsy bay, stopping every so often to look up at the door to Jack's office. Finally, he took a deep breath and marched up the stairs before he could change his mind.

"Jack, can I ask you something?" he asked as he walked through the door.

"Of course, Owen." Jack replied,

Owen shut the door and walked over to Jack's desk. Jack waited while Owen paced, working up his nerve.

"The other night, when Ianto and I fucked you at the same time, you really enjoyed it, it didn't hurt?" he blurted out quickly, staring at the floor.

Jack smiled at the memory of Ianto and Owen's cocks buried in his ass at the same time, his own cock twitching as he remembered the intense pleasure.

"I enjoyed it very much." Jack said," as for it hurting, you know the saying there's a fine line between pleasure and pain?"

Owen nodded.

“I enjoy being right on the edge of that sometimes." Jack told him.

"That's why you like it when Ianto spanked you?" Owen asked.

"Yes," Jack said, “I trust Ianto not to take it too far and he trusts me to stop him if he does."

Owen thought for a minute, then leaned over Jack's desk and tapped the com.

"Ianto would you come to Jack's office, please." he said

"Be right there." the Welshman replied.

Jack watched Owen, a puzzled look on his face, as they waited for Ianto. Ianto knocked on the door, then came in. He looked at Owen, then Jack, raising one eyebrow questioningly. Jack shrugged and held up his hands.

"It's Owen's show." he said, " We were talking about the other night."

Ianto smiled.

"That was fun." he said, going around Jack's desk.

"Yes, it was." Jack agreed, pulling him onto his knee.

He held his hand out to Owen and pulled him down on his other knee, wrapping his arm around Owen's waist. Owen slid his arms around Jack's waist and pressed his face against his chest.

"I want to try it," he said, several minutes later, " I want both of you to fuck me."

"Are you sure?'" Jack asked, tipping his chin so Owen was looking at him.

"Yes, it's all I've been thinking about." Owen told him, " I want to feel both of you in me."

Ianto cupped his cheek and leaned close to softly kiss him.

"It'll take some preparation." he said.

"And I know just the thing to help." Jack said, gently pushing them off his lap. " Come with me."

They followed him down to his room. Jack went over to dig around in his toy box while Ianto stepped behind Owen and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"I like fucking you." he purred, his lips right against Owen's ear, " I like how your hot, tight ass squeezes my cock as I slide it in and out of you."

Owen moaned at Ianto's words. Ianto ground his groin against Owen's ass.

"Do you like it when I fuck you slow or fast?" Ianto asked, his warm breath on his ear, making Owen shiver.

"B b both." Owen stammered.

"Mmmmm, me too." Ianto said, gently nibbling the curve of his ear.

"Ah, here it is." Jack said, holding up a slender dildo and remote control.

 He came over to Owen and Ianto. Owen eyed the sex toy skeptically.

"Trust me," Jack said, "this will be a big help."

He grabbed the back of Owen's head and kissed him until Owen was seeing spots in front of his eyes.

"You slid this in to that sweet little ass of yours," Jack told him, "and every time you turn the dial on the remote, it gets bigger, slowly stretching you, until you're ready for Ianto & I to replace it with our cocks."

Owen groaned and rubbed back against Ianto.  Jack undid Owen's jeans and sank to his knees in front of him as he slid them and his briefs down his thighs. Owen's cock bobbed in front of his face and he wrapped his hand around it, swiping his tongue around the head as he caressed his thumb along the underside. Ianto took the dildo from Jack and spread a generous amount of lube along it. At its beginning size, it was as big as three of his fingers, a little bigger than Owen was used to starting with, so he slowly eased just the tip inside him, and waited, letting Owen adjust. Jack swallowed Owen's, cock, hollowing out his cheeks and sucking as Ianto carefully eased the dildo into him.  The hard latex felt strange to Owen as it slid in his body, it was cool, where he was used to the heat of Jack or Ianto, but it wasn't an unpleasant feeling.

"Ok?" Ianto asked when the dildo was all the way in.

"Ok." Owen agreed.

He began to thrust his cock in and out of Jack's mouth.

"Ggggwwwhhh" he cried as Ianto twisted the dildo so the tip was against his prostate, and then turned the dial on the remote a notch.

Owen was panting and trembling as stars exploded in his brain and his cum shot down Jack's throat. Jack licked him clean and let him go with a pop. Ianto held him up right until the strength returned to his trembling legs.   Jack pulled Owen's shirt off, then led him over to the bed, letting him collapse on it.  Jack handed him the remote and kissed him.

"You have to do the rest." he said.

Owen nodded. Jack turned and held his arms out to Ianto, who stepped into them willingly. Jack tangled the fingers of one hand in Ianto's hair and pulled his head down so he could mash their mouths together. They quickly shed their clothes, then moved back together, Jack's hands squeezing Ianto's ass as he ground against him, rubbing their cocks together. as he claimed Ianto's mouth with his own, exploring every nook and cranny with his tongue. They looked up when they heard Owen groan. He was lying on his side, head propped up with one hand, watching them.

"It's like watching a live porno." he told them.

Ianto looked at Jack and grinned.

"Guess you'll have to fuck me, sir." he said, thickening his accent and drawing each vowel out.

His voice went straight to Jack's cock, making him shiver.

"Well, since you asked so nicely," Jack said, gently shoving him toward the bed, "ok."

Ianto climbed up on the bed and knelt on it. He leaned over to kiss Owen, groaning against his mouth when Jack teased his ass hole with a lube covered finger before sliding it in him. Owen moved so he was lying on his back, his head between Ianto's thighs. He reached out and pulled Ianto's hips down, taking his cock in his mouth. Ianto hissed at the burn as Jack stretched him, then moaned as Owen nibbled along his cock, and then sucked on the head. Jack rubbed the head of his cock against Ianto's hole, grinning as Ianto rolled his hips back, trying to get it inside him.

"You want this?" Jack asked, doing it again.

"Jack!" Ianto growled, "Stop teasing and fuck me all ready."

"Say please." Jack said, sliding his cock along the crack of Ianto's ass.

Owen chose that moment to take Ianto's cock down his throat.

"Please!" Ianto gasped.

Jack lined up and with one thrust, buried himself balls deep in Ianto.  Ianto braced his hands on either side of Owens hips and held still, just enjoying the feel of Jack's cock filling him and Owen sucking on his.  He slid a hand between Owen's legs, gently squeezing his balls as he stroked his thumb along his perineum. Jack began to thrust into Ianto as he sucked Owen's cock into his throat. He grabbed the base of the dildo buried in Owen's ass and slowly pulled it out, giving it a little twist as he did. Owen let go of Ianto's cock with a ragged cry, his hips bucking off the bed.  Ianto felt the dildo vibrate as he slid it back into Owen and realized Owen had turned the dial. Owen cried out again, his cock jerking in Ianto's mouth as his came. Ianto let go of him and braced himself on the bed, pushing back to meet Jack as his thrusts got faster and harder. Owen wrapped his hand around Ianto's cock and stroked it in time with Jack.  Ianto's head came up with a grunt as his cum shot over Owen's fist and his ass tightened around Jack's cock. Jack thrust into him a couple more times as he came, then pulled out and flopped on the bed. Ianto collapsed beside Owen, his head resting on his hip.

"You ok, Owen?" Jack asked, running his fingers threw Owen's damp hair.

"Yah." Owen said, proud his voice didn't crack. "I feel like I'm vibrating. I just came, but it's not enough, I want you both so much."

Jack looked down at the remote in Owen's hand and saw it only had one turn left.

"Soon," Jack soothed," let Ianto and I recover for a bit and we'll give you what you want."

Ianto placed soft kissed along Owen's belly, grinning when Owen squirmed. Jack held him and trailed a hand along his chest, softly pinching his nipples. Jack looked at Ianto and smiled when he saw Owen turn the dial. Owen went perfectly still in Jack's arms. He felt like he's taken way too many stimulants, his whole body tingled and vibrated, his ass felt like it had been stretched a mile wide, and still it wasn't enough, he wanted Jack and Ianto inside him, filling him, taking him completely. Ianto sat up and leaned in to kiss Jack, his already hardening cock brushing against Owen. Owen could feel Jack's cock growing hard against his back and turned in Jack's arms so he was facing him. He wrapped one hand around Jack's cock and one around Ianto's and began to stroke them.

"Please don't make me wait any more, please." he begged.

Jack took his face in his hands and kissed him until he was gasping for breath. Ianto did the same as Jack slowly eased the dildo out. Owen gasped, he felt so empty.

Jack moved him to one side and held out a hand to Ianto. Ianto sat on the bed, facing Jack and wrapped his legs around his waist, scooting forward until they were groin to groin, their cocks touching.  Jack draped his legs over Ianto's, his knees at his hips. He leaned back on his elbows and looked at Owen.

"The rest is up to you." he said.

Owen reached out and grabbed both of their cocks; he couldn't wrap his fingers all the way around them. He licked his lips, he was a little nervous, but more excited. He bent his head and swirled his tongue around both heads, grinning when he heard both men hum.   He squeezed lube on their cocks and stroked, rubbing them together, then, before he could change his mind, moved so he was facing Jack.  He grabbed Jack's shoulders for support and slowly lower himself until he felt the heads of their cocks touch his hole. He took a deep breath and let them push into him. He gasped as the sensations flooded his body, pushing him to the edge.

"I I I can't last." he whimpered, feeling his orgasm trying to start.

Jack grabbed the base of his cock and squeezed.

"Easy, Owen, hold on." he said, caressing Owen's cheek with his other hand, "just for a few minute longer."

Owen nodded, feeling himself calm. He knew he wouldn't last long, but he'd be ok for a few minutes.  He began to move again, until he couldn't take any more. It was too almost too much, he felt like he might split in two, every inch of him was full, and it was amazing and wonderful. He rested his head on Ianto's shoulder as Ianto wrapped his arms around him and nuzzled his neck.  Jack grinned at the look on Owen's face; he was completely blissed out, lost in the pleasure. He leaned closer, pressing Owen between him and Ianto, causing their cocks to shift and groans to escape from all three of them. Owen rolled his hips with short slow strokes, gasping and panting. Jack heard Ianto's breathing speed up and knew he was close; he was too, so he began to quickly to stroke Owen's cock.  Owen's cries bounce off the walls as he came, his whole body jerking and trembling as his cum erupted out of him.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Ianto chanted, his face pressed against Owen's back as his ass tightened, squeezing Ianto's orgasm out of him. Jack panted in sharp gasps as his hips jerked as he came. Owen went limp; Ianto's arms the only thing holding him up.  Jack kissed Ianto over his shoulder, and then they gently lifted him off of them, letting him collapse against Jack. Ianto flopped down on the other side of Jack, pillowing his head on his shoulder. Jack held Owen tight, stroking his back, feeling his heart hammering.

"How ya doing, Owen?" Jack asked when he felt Owen's heart beat slowly.

“‘M good." Owen slurred.

"He's out of it." Ianto said with a chuckle

"Well, we are pretty incredible." Jack said with a grin.

"Best live porno ever." Ianto said.

"The best." Owen echoed, sleepily.


End file.
